The Doll Mode Story
by LoganFan701
Summary: A few of the Dark Angel characters turn into something bad...
1. The Doll Mode Story

The Doll Mode Story  
  
Written by: LoganFan701  
  
Disclaimer: I do not *weep* I do not *sniffle sniffle* I do not own-- *writes it down on a piece of paper, not becoming all wet:  
  
I do not own any characters in this story, because if I did...well, you wouldn't wanna know. Signed LoganFan701  
  
A/N: This story is my first comedy story, so if you don't laugh, don't cry, or um, don't think it's good, review. And also, if you think it is good, review too. This is one of them DA stories where they don't make sense which make them funny...hopefully, anyway....and will have a chapter 2 and maybe even chapter 3. And I also just finished writing this at about 1:51 AM and started at um...well, earlier, and yeah. I'm known as, well, LoganFan701.  
  
Summary: This is a babble (are there such things?) where you babble a lot and things just turn out the way they do, until the plot of the story is unveiled in the last few lines...  
  
  
  
One day, Max was out walking on the beach. And such a pretty beach it was. It had seaweed, kelp, more disgusting things...Max ran off the beach and headed down to Alec's apartment.  
  
LoganFan701:  
  
Since when does Alec have an apartment?  
  
Max:  
  
Since I gave him mine and Cindy's.  
  
LoganFan701:  
  
Then where do you live?  
  
Max:  
  
In Logan's apartment, ever since he moved out.  
  
LoganFan701:  
  
When did he move out?  
  
Max:  
  
When Ms.Moreno died.  
  
LoganFan701:  
  
When did she--screw this, just go to Alec's.  
  
Max smiles sweetly and skips all the way there. She knocks on the door (since when does she knock?) and Alec answers dressed in a black turtleneck with his hair all spiked up.  
  
Max:  
  
Hey!!!! *looks at him* You're stealing Logan's look!!!!!! His old one!!!  
  
Alec:  
  
Which means it's up for my taking.  
  
Max:  
  
But!! LOGANFAN701!!!  
  
LoganFan701:  
  
What? I was sleeping, dammit....what do you want?  
  
Max:  
  
Alec is stealing Logan's old look!!  
  
LoganFan701:  
  
You evil little--Never mind that, I will just use my amazingly magical powers and make you go poof! Like this!!  
  
LoganFan701 waves at Max and she disappears.  
  
LoganFan701:  
  
Whoops, well that wasn't supposed to happen. But now she's on a tropical fantasy island where she can do anything like become an astronaut....anyway, do you want to go there too?  
  
Alec shakes his head.  
  
LoganFan701:  
  
Well GOOD. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go over to Logan's. Hmph.  
  
We are now at Logan's house, and he is already by the door. LoganFan701 picks the lock (since when can she do that?) and walks in.  
  
Logan (on his knees):  
  
I heard the news!!! About Max going poof!! *pause* Hey, we have similar names!  
  
LoganFan701:  
  
How did you hear about it? From who?  
  
Logan (devilishly):  
  
I have my sources. Anyway, how cool are our names?  
  
LoganFan701:  
  
Right...Well, there is one way I can bring her back.  
  
Logan:  
  
How? How?  
  
LoganFan701:  
  
By using my amazingly magical powers and by using your astonishing magical spells (since when does he have those?) and by working together.  
  
Logan:  
  
OK! What do we need to do?  
  
LoganFan701:  
  
First, go get your book.  
  
Logan gets it then returns.  
  
LoganFan701:  
  
Then go to page 93406729584230 (How big is this book?) and go to spell #484D.  
  
Logan does so.  
  
LoganFan701:  
  
Now recite it and then I will recite it and the I will say "foop!" and she will be back!  
  
Logan:  
  
What's foop?  
  
LoganFan701:  
  
It's poof backwards.  
  
Logan:  
  
Right....  
  
They recite the spell and LoganFan701 says "Foop!" and Max appears in an astronaut suit.  
  
Logan:  
  
I never knew you wanted to be an astronaut.  
  
Max:  
  
Neither did I.  
  
Everyone says "Hmm" and goes downstairs to Max's apartment (if you read then you will understand).  
  
Original Cindy (playing with Barbies):  
  
And Cam wants to take Cade to the dance...*Everyone walks in the room and stares* And these were my favorite toys to play with when I was young! I was searching through the garage (What garage?) and I found them...  
  
Everyone:  
  
Right...  
  
Max:  
  
It's so good to see you again, Cindy!  
  
Original Cindy:  
  
You too. Ever since the storm (what storm?) and the hippo accident, I didn't think you'd make it.  
  
LoganFan701:  
  
What? Where are all these plotlines coming from?  
  
Suddenly Alec and Zack and Lydecker appear, and everyone goes into doll- mode, and starts chanting-  
  
Everyone:  
  
You are evil! You are evil! You are evil! (And so on...)  
  
LoganFan701:  
  
Not the dolls, not again (When did it happen before?)!!! AHHH!!!  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.....Well, what do you think: Yay? Nei? Hay (um...)? Please R + R. I just wanna know if I'm good at writing DA humor fics. 


	2. What Happened to LoganFan701

What Happened to LoganFan701  
  
Written By: LoganFan701  
  
Disclaimer: I do not *weep* I do not *sniffle sniffle* I do not own-- *writes it down on a piece of paper, now becoming all wet:  
  
I do not own any characters in this story, because if I did...well, you wouldn't wanna know. Signed LoganFan701  
  
A/N: Sequel to The Doll Mode Story. I am known as LoganFan701. In the last chapter, Zack, Alec, Lydecker, Max, Logan, and Original Cindy all become dolls. Well, they act like mechanical ones, and you know what happens...anyway, this is the chapter that explains what happens to me. LoganFan701. And the crew is known as Max, Zack, Lydecker, Logan, Alec, and Original Cindy.  
  
  
  
LoganFan701 woke up in a hospital bed. She looked around. What had happened? Where was she? Well, ofcourse she knew the answer to the second question, but still. What had happened?  
  
Logan, Max, Zack, Lydecker, Alec, and Original Cindy all walked in the room. Then flashbacks hit LoganFan701.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Everyone:  
  
You are evil! You are evil! You are evil!  
  
*end flashback*  
  
*new flashback*  
  
Zack is advancing on LoganFan701  
  
*end flashback*  
  
*newer flashback*  
  
LoganFan701 falls, falls, falls...  
  
Back in present day, Max and the crew are walking in.  
  
LoganFan701:  
  
What do you think you are doing? FREAKS! Not you Logan.*smiles to Logan and nods*  
  
The Crew:  
  
We just came in to explain what happened.  
  
Lydecker:  
  
You see, when I first applied for Manticore, they made me take a test. It was to prove if I was man enough. I would get a shot then turn into a doll for 24 hours and then quit. An evil doll, and it happens to me every year. When I got in, I got assigned to the X5s and I made Max, Alec, and Zack, and all the rest. Of course, I had to touch them. That's how the disease from the shot gets spread. By touching. And ofcourse the X5s got it and when Max kissed Logan all the times she did, or just touched him, it spread again.  
  
LoganFan701 (can't believe her ears):  
  
What? Dolls? How did Cindy get it?  
  
Original Cindy:  
  
I was born with it.  
  
LoganFan701:  
  
How can you be born with it?  
  
Original Cindy:  
  
Stop asking questions, now get to eating your lunch, or I'm gonna take it.  
  
LoganFan701 can't believe Cindy is thinking of lunch at a time like this, when discovering they become evil dolls every year. Original Cindy reaches for the tray. LoganFan701, being as picky as she is, doesn't care about hospital food, cafeteria food, airplane food....anyway....  
  
LoganFan701:  
  
Go ahead, take it, I hate hospital food.  
  
Logan and LoganFan701 high five and check on a piece of paper that marks how many things are alike about them.  
  
The crew:  
  
So we came to say we're sorry. It won't happen again, not for a long time at least...  
  
The crew walks out of the door, leaving LoganFan701 gifts they'd made last night. LoganFan701 drinks some weird-smelling Dutch stuff and coughs, gags, anything that has to do with suffocating...  
  
LoganFan701:  
  
Nurse! Nurse! Help! They made these gifts while they were still evil dolls! HELP!  
  
The nurse just walked by the now choking LoganFan701, because she thought she just wanted another bath from the irrisistable man named Logan up front. LoganFan701 manages ok, though, because she has the heart of a warrior and the soul of a cat! Not a kitty, a cat! Rarrr!  
  
LoganFan701 was released 5 days later and the crew visited her every day in her apartment with the irrisistable man Logan. She soon recovered and went back on with her usual business until...  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...I am having a good time writing this story. Aren't you having a good time reading it? Good good, I'm just writing it as I go along andif it makes no sense blame the time. :) Please R + R! 


	3. The Next Year

The Next Year  
  
Written By: LoganFan701  
  
Disclaimer: I do not *weep* I do not *sniffle sniffle* I do not own-- *writes it down on a piece of paper, now becoming all wet:  
  
I do not own any characters in this story, because if I did...well, you wouldn't wanna know. Signed LoganFan701  
  
A/N: This is the sequel to What Happened to LoganFan701. This shall be the last installment of the Doll Mode Story. Hope you guys have enjoyed it. :) The crew is all the people who turn into dolls, like mentioned before, and now this installment talks about...well, I don't wanna spoil it for you.  
  
  
  
LoganFan701 was reading a book when the crew came in. They had been visiting her at least once a week since the *cough*'accident'*cough* and to be sure she'd be alright, Logan had volunteered to stay behind and share his apartment with her. He was so kind, and beautiful, and gorgeous...well, back to the story...  
  
LoganFan701:  
  
Hey.  
  
Original Cindy:  
  
Hey. We're just here for our weekly visit. Whaz up boo?  
  
LoganFan701:  
  
Ah, nothing really, just been reading.  
  
Lydecker:  
  
What?  
  
LoganFan701:  
  
This book that suddenly appeared and called to me to say that I had to read it. It's called "Harry Potter". Ever heard of it?  
  
Everyone shakes their heads.  
  
LoganFan701:  
  
Well, it was a popular pre-pulse book, it said.  
  
Zack:  
  
Who said?  
  
LoganFan701:  
  
The book.  
  
Logan:  
  
Well, I think I might've read it once, and there's a movie after it.  
  
LoganFan701:  
  
Yeah?  
  
Logan:  
  
Yeah.  
  
Lydecker:  
  
I wasn't into it, plus I was working at Manticore, no time for reading.  
  
LoganFan701:  
  
Hmm. Anyway, back on topic--I was just about to get lunch, you guys wanna come?  
  
The Crew:  
  
Sure. Where're we going?  
  
LoganFan701:  
  
Blimpie's. I love their sandwiches, and it's fat-free.  
  
The Crew (in a weird 'oh-my-god-that's-so-cheesy' voice):  
  
Oo-kay.  
  
The Crew and LoganFan701 walk down to Blimpie's, which is just a few minutes away. At the restraunt-  
  
LoganFan701:  
  
Hey, I'm gonna have the special, what're you--OH MY GOSH!!!!!  
  
The Crew has suddenly turned into evil dolls!! AHH! It's that time of year again! Run, crowd, RUN!!! Max advances on the guy behind the counter and she punches him. And suddenly, he turns into an evil doll!! The whole crowd is!! And even LoganFan701 too! Must've been from that last fight they had....  
  
The Crew (now including everyone at Blimpie's):  
  
You are evil! You are evil! You are evil!  
  
And the crew spreads throughout the city, also spreading the disease, and the whole US gets it by the end of the night! What has the US come to??? It is now infected with evil dolls, and Eyes Only must broadcast a...show and tell all the US to stop destroying things! LoganFan701, the only one with a bit of sense left in her, knows that if Eyes Only makes a broadcast while people are in the doll mode (The crew told her the night she returned to Logan's apartment) will get out of the doll mode and never go into it again! LoganFan701 races through the city, to Logan's apartment, puts on the headphones, and speaks to the entire US:  
  
LoganFan701 (now Eyes Only):  
  
Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a streaming freedom video bulletin. It cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped. And it is the only free voice left in this city. You are not evil dolls. You are not evil dolls. You are not evil dolls. This has been a streaming freedom video bulletin.  
  
LoganFan701 clicks the remote and turns it off. She looks out the window to see people cheering for Eyes Only, that he-or she- saved their lives! LoganFan701 ofcourse knows better than to tell it was her so she runs out and hugs the crew. The evil dolls were banished, and would never come back! It was the best Christmas ever! (Since when was it Christmas? Was that when the evil doll mode was on? Must've been so bad for the crew...)  
  
Well, that was it. How did you like it? It wasn't as funny as the other ones because now I'm actually awake. Well, please R + R! 


End file.
